Only For You
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Zeus is stressed and is in need of relaxation, with some help from his lover he might be able to achieve that. Zeus/Lucifer yaoi don't like don't read!


Zeus sighed in exhaustion, this purification process was taking longer than he thought, and it was wearing him down slowly. He took off his clothes until he was down to some pants and laid down on his bed on his stomach. He nuzzled his pillow and closed his eyes but it was hard for him to rest when he was so tense. He was about to call Pandora, but gentle hands were on his shoulders and back rubbing softly. Zeus moaned softly and buried his face into his pillow.

"You are very tense my King," the person said. Zeus hummed lightly smiling at the sound of his lover, his secret lover. "Maybe you should rest for a few days and rest and recover from your ordeal," the person said. Zeus sighed lightly and shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, Lucifer, it's too much of a risk, besides I can't rest for fear the angels will revolt against me," he said. The dark haired God frowned and leaned down kissing his beloved's shoulders. Zeus moaned at the feel of his lips on his skin and his loves long dark hair on his shoulders.

"I would never let that happen my King, I would sooner die than see your Heaven turn to a war zone," Lucifer vowed. Zeus opened his eyes and turned on his back making his lover take his hands off him. Zeus saw that Lucifer was only wearing a pair of pants just like him, the rest of him was bare. Zeus ran his hand up the broad chest in front of him, Lucifer shivered and moaned quietly, Zeus' hands were warm and slightly dry, he liked the scratchy feeling against his skin. He stared at Zeus and smiled lovingly and got on top of his love, straddling him.

Zeus smiled lovingly at him and held his hips as Lucifer got on top of him. Lucifer leaned down his hair creating a curtain over their faces and kissed his lover on the lips with a soft silent passion. Zeus kissed back putting his hand on the back of Lucifer's head, with a silent moan they pulled away smiling at each other. Zeus brought his hand up to Lucifer's face and held it gently.

"My Heaven, is your Heaven," he said. "I don't care what my father said Lucifer, you're always welcome in my Heaven, in my Palace, and in my bed," he said. Lucifer smiled lovingly leaning into his touch. "And I don't want to hear about you dying, ever," Zeus brought his other hand up and held his beloved's face in his hands. "If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do, you keep me from making bad choices and you keep me sane,"

Lucifer looked at his King, his best friend, his lover, with adoration. He pressed his hands to Zeus' chest and leaned down staring into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucifer broke the silence.

"My love, don't change," he said. Zeus opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Lucifer put his finger to his lips. "I've noticed a change in you my love, a darker change, one I don't like," He stared at him almost sadly. "You've become more aggressive, more…evil," he paused to think over the words he just spoke nodding to himself to continue. "I don't want you to change I want you to stay the way you are, my perfect, kind, loving, gentle, Zeus," Lucifer finished and stared at his lover his eyes staring at him lovingly. Zeus stared back and rolled over making Lucifer gasp in surprise at the new position. Him laying on Zeus's bed, Zeus on top of him, in between his legs, staring at him with love and lust.

"Lucifer, I will never change, ever, I stay the way I am, for you, and my angels," he said. Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck pulling the God down to him and kissed his lips in a heated kiss. Zeus kissed back heatedly, holding Lucifer close he pressed their bodies closer sliding his tongue across his lips tenderly. Lucifer opened his mouth willingly for his King, his tongue dancing with Zeus' as he wrapped his legs around Zeus' waist and held him tightly.

"Mine," he whispered against Zeus' lips and running his fingers through his hair arching his hips up against his lovers. Zeus groaned softly and ground back against him hard. Lucifer let out a keening cry as he felt his lovers clothed erection agasint his own. His hands started to work their way down and tugging off his pants roughly. Zeus started doing the same to his lover and stared down at his naked body when he got his pants off.

Lucifer stared at him before staring down blushing lightly. No one has ever looked at him that way, no one but his beloved Zeus. Zeus took Lucifer's legs from around him and spread them wide looking at his puckering hole. Lucifer shivered and turned his head away at the hungry gaze his lover was giving his body.

"No need to stare so much Zeus," he said lowly. Said God just smiled and kissed his lover gently on the lips then worked his way down from his lips, to his neck, to his chest, he stopped and toyed with his nipples slowly before he returned to his task of kissing down his loves body. He kissed down his stomach and licked around his naval going lower and lower until he reached Lucifer's hard, swollen member. He licked the head teasingly before he took it into his mouth.

The dark haired angel moaned loudly and his hands went to Zeus' hair, he gripped it as Zeus continued to suck him off. This was the only time that Zeus wasn't so 'high and mighty', this was the only time that he was loving, warm, and tender, and it was only Lucifer that got to se this side of the God of all the Heavens.

Lucifer tilted his head back in pleasure as Zeus took more of him into his mouth. Lucifer's body shook and trembled at the stimulation that his body was receiving. Zeus pulled away slowly and looked at his panting lover, Lucifer's face was red, sweat had started to form on his face and forehead as he laid there under his Lord. Zeus licked his lips and the form under him. He wasn't rough with Lucifer, unless of course the angel asked for it, but if he didn't Zeus was a gentle lover, always will be to his beloved.

"I love you," Zeus whispered stroking Lucifer's hair. Lucifer smiled at him tenderly and did the same affection action that Zeus was showing him. Zeus leaned into his touch smiling brightly at him. Lucifer leaned up and pecked his lips with a gentle kiss, before he laid back down and looked at his lover spreading his legs as wide as they would go.

"I love you too Zeus," he whispered. "Please, take me," he begged quietly his eyes reflecting true need and want. Zeus seeing this only smiled and reached into his drawer taking out a bottle of lotion. He spread it on his hands and slid a finger inside of Lucifer's hot warmth.

Lucifer moaned and tilted his head back, his eyes closed and his hands went to his sides clenching the blankets. Zeus smiled and slid another finger causing his lovers back to arch and a sharp gasp to come from his throat. Zeus groaned at the sight of his lover arching the sounds of his gasping.

He slid his other finger inside of Lucifer's hot and tight hole. He stretched him gently with his fingers until he was loose enough. Lucifer smiled lovingly and groaned lightly at the feel of Zeus' fingers leaving him. Zeus smiled and grabbed the lotion again, but Lucifer grabbed it from him and put some on his hands before grabbing Zeus' member and spread it on him. Zeus groaned lightly at the pleasure he was receiving, Lucifer smiled and sat up kissing Zeus' chest and jaw. When he pulled his hands away he laid down, and to Zeus looking extremely sexy, Zeus hovered over him before he pushed into him slowly.

Lucifer moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Zeus tightly, he wouldn't say anything but he was in pain, this wasn't the first time he made love with Zeus, but he always felt pain. Zeus stared at him in concern, a nod from his lover told him he was all right. Zeus held his waist gently and started to thrust in all the way. Both lovers moaned softly at the sensation of being together.

Zeus started to move gently inside of his lover, he buried his face into Lucifer's shoulder moaned softly as he started to thrust harder and faster inside of him. Only a few grunts and silent gasps came from Lucifer. He was always quiet, but Zeus didn't need to hear Lucifer, this moment was for feeling and for being together, this moment was about them.

Their love making was always hot and passionate, filled with love for each other. Zeus couldn't ask more from Lucifer. He loved him, he loved the Dark Angel more than anything. He would do anything for him, even give up his Heaven for him, but Lucifer would never let him do that.

"Zeus…" he whispered in his ear. "Harder," he nibbled his ear lovingly making Zeus moan and thrust harder into him hitting his prostate. Lucifer gasped and tilted his head back wrapping his legs around his lover. "Zeus, I'm close," he whimpered in his ear. Zeus nodded and started to thrust more into him.

It was only moments before Lucifer let out a soft cry before he came onto Zeus' stomach. Zeus groaned and came deep inside of him. Lucifer moaned and stared up at him, as Zeus pulled out he collapsed next to his dark haired lover and held him tightly. Lucifer held him back and nuzzled his chest lovingly. Zeus stroked his hair lovingly and covered them up, he held his lover close to him wrapping both of his arms around him. Lucifer stroked Zeus' chest lightly, tracing designs in his chest. Zeus made a hum of approval stroking Lucifer's shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

"Lucifer my love, don't leave tonight, stay here in my arms," Zeus said quietly. Lucifer looked up at him and ran his fingers through his light hair.

"As you wish my love," he said smiling. Zeus smiled and kissed Lucifer gently, Lucifer kissed back lovingly. "I love you," he said and laid his head on Zeus' chest closing his eyes and slowly fell into a restful sleep. Zeus watched him silently and stroked his hair, he loved this man that went without saying. He kissed Lucifer one more time and rested his head on top of his.

"I love you too Lucifer, sleep well my love, pleasant dreams my sweet," he said sleepily and closed his eyes following his lover into dreams. For now Zeus would take his lovers advice and rest, in the morning he would wake up and the process would start all over again, but he wouldn't do it alone. He would have his Lucifer at his side, and that's where he belonged.


End file.
